


Caught Your Eye

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  yay!!! i looove your writing im so glad your requests are open!!! could you possibly do something with steve rogers/fem!avenger!reader + “you’re 100 year’s old and you still don’t know how to talk to women/men???” queue the gang going out to a bar and the reader spends the whole time being steve’s wing woman/man, but, little did they know, there was only one person steve had his eye on
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 16





	Caught Your Eye

Every morning, you waltzed into the gym ready for your morning cardio. You weren’t a morning person, but you knew this workout would, not only wake you up, but would improve your endurance when it came to missions. 

You passed Steve, whom was walking to the weights rack, “Mornin’ Steve!”

Steve shot you smile, “Hey-oomf!” Steve, too distracted by you, didn’t see the weights on the ground, thus tripping over them and falling onto his face.

“STEVE!” you cried out running to him. You heard him groaning, “Are you okay? Is anything hurt?” you looked at him worriedly.

He flipped onto his back, a look of grimace on his face, “Only my pride, but I’m fine.”

You giggled and Steve’s heart fluttered, “Okay. You sure?”

“Yeah, Y/N,” he softly smiled at you, “I’m good.”

You nodded, “Okay,” you helped him to his feet, “Look where you’re goin’, okay, Cap?”

He saluted you, “Yes, ma’am.”

You gave him a thumbs up and continued your way to the treadmills to the other side of the gym. Steve, still watching you, jumped when an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He noticed that Sam and Bucky stood on either side of him, they were both holding in their laughter.

Steve’s shoulders sagged, “Alright, fellas let it out.”

His two best friends burst out laughing, luckily, you couldn’t hear them because your earbuds were in blasting music.

“YOU’RE SUCH A KLUTZ!”

“DID YOU SEE HOW HE FELL?!”

“RIGHT ON HIS FACE!”

“WHAT A LOSER!”

Steve rolled his eyes as he shook his friends’ arms off his shoulders, “Okay. Okay, that’s enough. Get back to training.”

Bucky shook his head, “You’re a hundred years old, Stevie, and you’re still a mess around women.”

Sam agreed, “It’s a bit sad, man.”

“I’ve been a bit preoccupied the past few years, like, oh, I don’t know, saving the world!”

“No excuses. In fact, we’re going out tonight!” Bucky exclaimed.

“Going where?” you asked from behind Bucky, startling all three men. They didn’t realize you moved.

“Nowhere!” 

“The bar!” Steve and Sam both said in unison.

You gave them a confused look, “Okaaaay?”

Sam pat his friend on the shoulder, “We’re just gonna take Steve to the bar, help him let loose, and maybe find himself a lucky lady.”

“Oh! Can I come? I’d like to help out!” you said excitedly.

“No.”

“YES!” Steve and Bucky said in unison. 

“Soooo is that a yes?” you asked, still confused.

“Yes, yes you can come!” Bucky said enthusiastically, “Seven tonight. Meet us in the garage. We’ll all ride together.”

“Great!” you grabbed the two pound weights to carry while on the treadmill. You gave the boys a wave and went back to your workout.

Steve hit both of his friends’ heads, “What are you up to?!”

* * *

“A wing woman?” Steve looks at you, Sam, and Bucky confused as ever.

You nodded, “Yeah, as a woman, I like to think I’m an expert on how to read them. So I’ll be the leader of this operation. Sam and Bucky will be there to butt in any time I need assistance.” you tap to the ear piece in your ear and pointed to the one in Steve’s ear, “Just listen to everything we have to say and you’ll get a girl in no time!” 

You could see how apprehensive Steve was, “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

You waved him off, “Nonsense! Consider this as a training exercise. It’ll help you learn how to blend in and act natural when we go undercover. So treat this like a mission. Your goal: get a gal! You ready, Steve?”

“Not really,” he mumbled.

Bucky snorted, “Love the confidence, Steve. Now get out there!” he pushed his friend into the bar.

One by one, the three of you spread out at different points of the bar, each nursing your preferred drink. You went with a rum and coke, while Sam and Bucky went to beers. 

Steve sat at the bar counter, nursing his own bottle of beer, looking so uncomfortable and standing out like a sore thumb.

“Pretty blonde, three o’clock,” you mutter as you take a sip of your drink, “Glance her way, and give her a small smile.” Steve does as you’re told. You notice the blonde make eye contact with him, duck her head, and smile, “Okay. Good sign, she thinks you’re attractive. Now go over to her and introduce yourself.”

You heard Steve let out a big sigh and then walk over to the blonde woman, drink in hand, “Good evening, ma’am” he says politely. Ugh, he’s such a polite guy.

“Steve, she’s a young woman, not your grandma,” you heard Sam say and you stifle a laugh.

“Leave him alone, Sammy. It’s cute. The woman likes it anyway.”

“Hello, handsome.” you hear the woman say.

“I’m Steve.”

“Eva, but you could call me whatever you want.”

“I like her already,” Bucky murmurs.

* * *

Throughout the night, Steve has been shooting his shot and missing terribly. Most of the time, he was fine with his words, but when the women started leaning in or getting handsy, that’s when Steve started freaking out. In the end, it was a bust.

The four of you exited out of the car in the compound’s garage, “I’m really sorry, guys. I guess, I just need to practice a bit more.”

You shrugged, “Not a problem. At least you got a feel for how some women can be, so hopefully you’ll be prepared when you do meet someone who’s caught your eye.”

Sam and Bucky gave each other a look and then to Steve, “Hey, we’re actually gonna go to another bar. Make up for what you lost and all that. So we’ll see ya, maybe!” the two clambered back into the car driving out of the building, leaving you and Steve very confused.

“Well that was odd,” you stated.

“Yeah, but, uh, I wanna thank you, Y/N. You really didn’t have to help me out.”

“It’s fine, I actually enjoyed myself. You’re really cute when you get all nervous and stutter-y.”

Steve could feel his cheeks heat up, “Tha-Thanks, I, uh, you’re-” he cleared his throat, “You’re really cute too, I mean, in general. General? All the time?” he shook his head and cleared his throat, “Can I be honest with you?”

“Sure, Cap,” you said with a smile.

“I purposely messed up with all those women,” he confessed.

Your brows scrunched up in confusion, “Why?”

“‘Cause I,” he took a deep breath, “I like you, Y/N. None of those women caught my eye because you already did.”

Your eyes widened in disbelief, “Really?”

He nervously chuckled, “Yeah,” he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “I just-I’m a mess whenever I’m around you and I can’t-I can’t help it. You make me nervous, but in the best way possible. I get the shakes, my heart races, I get all sweaty and stuttery.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re amazing, Y/N. And beautiful and funny and hardworking. You’re perfect.”

You snorted, “Hardly.”

Steve stepped closer to you, cupping your face with his hands, “To me, you are.”

You giggled, “I guess you really didn’t need a wing woman after all. You got the girl perfectly on your own.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Steven Grant Rogers, I’d hate you if you didn’t.”


End file.
